1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning equipment and, more specifically without limitation, to vacuum cleaning equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ranches require regular maintenance, which involves a considerable amount of time and labor. Fences may need repair or replacement, broken equipment requires fixing, and animals need tending. For instance, animals need regular feeding, watering, exercising, and frequent grooming as well as a clean stall or a similar clean living area.
However, cleaning out a stall such as a horse's stall can be a very time-consuming process. Used bedding and manure must be removed from the stall and transported to a dump site. Fresh bedding must then be taken to the stall and spread around inside the stall.
What is needed is an apparatus that expedites the process of removing used bedding and manure from a stall, transporting that used bedding and manure to a dump site, and distributing that used bedding and manure at the dump site.